It's about Us
by minjiokai
Summary: Misaki yang berhasil mendapatkan gelar membanggakan itu akhirnya kembali ke kampunag halamannya setelah sekian lama. Tapi siapa sangka, seorang pria asing menaruh perhatian padanya saat pertama kali ia melihat Misaki.


Part 1 : Pertemuan

Udara yang segar, sinar mentari yang hangat, burung gereja yang hinggap diatap-atap rumah, ditambah hamparan padang rumput hijau luas yang menambah keindahan tempat tersebut. Seorang remaja muda berdiri terpaku didepan jendela kamarnya,matanya yang tadi terkatup rapat kini sudah terbuka lebar. Sudah lama ia tidak pulang, sudah 4 tahun ia sibuk menimba ilmu sembari bekerja di kota besar,dan kini ia kembali setelah selesai dengan sekolahnya,dengan gelar sarjana yang telah ia raih. Anak itu, masih dengan tatapan kagum juga rindu, terpesona dengan keindahan tempat kelahirannya yang tidak berubah sedikit pun yang seketika mengingatkan dirinya akan kenangan-kenangan manis bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya dulu. 'Aaah.. rindu sekali rasanya', pikirnya sambil memeluk lembut tubuhnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba,dari luar kamarnya terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Misa-chan, apa kau sudah bangun?"

Suara yang hangat itu memanggil, walau sempat buyar, kini slide-slide kenangan yang kembali melintasi pikirannya jadi semakin jelas. Kenangan saat dulu ia bermanja-manja dengan orang itu, saat ia menangis dipelukannya, tertawa bersamanya. Sungguh,ia benar-benar rindu masa-masa itu.

"Ne, Okasan. Aku sudah bangun."

Ya, orang itu adalah ibu Misaki. Ibu yang sudah membesarkannya dengan sekuat tenaga sejak kepergian sang ayah. Misaki sangat bangga memiliki ibu seperti Miyuki. Membuatnya menjadi anak perempuan yang kuat dan tegar hingga Misaki bertekad merantau ke kota demi pendidikan yang lebih baik. Dan terbukti, ia kembali setelah mendapat gelar yang membanggakan itu.

Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Misaki bergegas mandi, meggosok gigi, membasuh muka, lalu memilih pakaian secara acak dari tas ranselnya. Yahseperti yang kalian lihat, ia belum sempat membereskan baju-bajunya untuk disimpan dalam lemari. Saat sampai kemarin sore, ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berjalan sekalipun ia sangat tidak bertenaga. Maklum, perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido memang terbilang lumayan jauh.

"Ohayou Okaasan, ohayou Suzuna,"

"Ohayou Misa-chan. Ini nasimu. Makanlah yang banyak,kau pasti lelah menempuh perjalanan kemarin,"

"Arigatou! Waah, banyak sekali makanannya! Baiklaaah, Itadakimaaaas!"

"Onee-chan. Kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Selalu bersemangat. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ne,Suzuna. Aku tidur nyenyak sekali. Hehe.. Ah iya, sudah lama kita tak bertemu,kau terlihat semakin dewasa. Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar?"

" ..."

"Wah,Suzuna. Mukamu merah tuh. Apa itu berarti tebakanku benar?"

"Onee-chaaaaan ...! Tidak kok tidak,"

"Ah yang benaaar? Atau, sudah ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Onee-chan,jangan menggodaku terus aah,"

"Gomeeen! Haha,ternyata,walaupun kau tampak dewasa,tapi sifatmu masih sama. Yokatta ne,kukira aku akan merasa asing ketika kembali lagi kesini."

"Tentu tidak Onee-chan. Hehe."

"Ayo habiskan makanan kalian,jangan mengobrol saja."

"Ne, Okasan.

Oh ya, habis ini aku ingin berkeliling. Apa kau ingin ikut Suzuna?"

"Aku dirumah saja nee-chan. aku ingin mencoba resep baru dari buku resep yang kau belikan. Kau bisa mencobanya saat pulang nanti."

"Yah. Baiklah kalau begitu."

,

,

,

,

Pria itu menginjakkan kakinya ditanah Hokkaido. Ia telah mendengar bahwa Hokkaido adalah tempat yang asri dan tenang. Sudah lama ia ingin mengunjungi tempat semacam ini untuk refreshing sejenak ditengah kesibukannya mengurus perusahaan. Maka itu,sebelum mengunjungi Tokyo, ia berencana menginap di Hokkaido selama beberapa minggu.

Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan lalu menghembuskannya kembali dengan lembut. Walaupun tanpa kata-kata, tapi terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sedang mengagumi keindahan yang sedang menyambut kedatangannya itu.

Hamparan rumput hijau yang luas, langit biru yang bersih, dan udara segar yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya melewati hidung mancung si pemilik. Ini benar-benar berbeda seperti di Inggris. Yaah,bukan berarti Inggris itu buruk. Hanya saja, tempatnya yang sudah terbilang modern itu sepertinya sudah tidak memiliki pemandangan mengagumkan seperti ini lagi karena banyaknya bangunan-bangunan besar. Udaranya juga bersih karena orang-orang disana sangat memperhatikan lingkungan mereka. Tetapi ia tak menyangka akan ada tempat yang udaranya lebih segar dan sejuk seperti di Hokkaido.

Ia mulai menyusuri jalan menuju penginapan yang sebelumnya telah disewa oleh managernya. Saat berjalan, rambut pirangnya seakan menampakkan cahaya terang keemasan ketika sinar matahari menimpanya. Warna hijau emerald dari matanya seakan beradu dengan hijaunya padang rumput dan pepohonan disekelilingnya. Orang – orang yang berlalu lalang pun seakan terhipnotis oleh karisma seorang Usui Takumi. Tapi sang tuan tetap berjalan dengan tenang, tak peduli dengan tatapan kagum orang-orang tersebut.

Melewati semua pemandangan indah tersebut, tak jauh ia melihat jembatan dengan sungai kecil dibawahnya. Riakan yang halus, serta air jernih yang memancarkan kilauan seperti berlian. Rasanya ingin ia bermain-main dengan airnya yang terlihat sejuk itu. Tapi bukan itu yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya,melainkan seorang perempuan yang berdiri diatas jembatan berwarna coklat tersebut. kulit yang putih, mata topaz oranye yang seperti langit senja dengan tatapan yang tiada ragu, rambut hitam yang panjang melambai tertiup angin, perempuan yang terihat cantik walau hanya dengan kaus lengan pendek berwarna hijau muda dipadu celana sebatas lutut berwarna putih. Seakan ia menyatu dengan alam sekitarnya dan tanpa sadar berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Usui Takumi.

Perlahan Usui mendekat, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada perempuan itu, ingin sekali ia melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat mungkin. Perlahan namun pasti, ia semakin dekat dengan jembatan tempat perempuan itu berdiri. Ya. Sedikit lagi. Tetapi tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan dan perempuan itu pun segera berlari menjauh dari jembatan, juga dari Usui.

Usui menghentikan langkahnya, air muka kecewa sedikit terlihat diwajahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa meraihnya. Perempuan itu.

'Anata wa... dare?'

.

.

.

.

"MISA-CHAAAAAAN!"

Misaki yang saat itu tengah menikmati jernihnya air sungai, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara seorang pria seumurnya yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"um? Dare ? o.o ... itu... HHH! Jangan-jangan...Hinata!"

Benar, Hinata Shintani, teman masa kecil Misaki dan Suzuna. Dulu mereka sangat akrab, sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah saat Misaki memutuskan pergi ke Tokyo. Terkahir bertemu,Hinata sudah lumayan kurus, saat kecil dulu badannya sangat gemuk karena ia benar-benar menyukai makanan manis. Tapi sekarang, hmpir saja Misaki tidak bisa mengenalinya. Hinata benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Dan tak dapat diabaikan bahwa ia terlihat tampan dengan badannya yang sekarang.

Misaki segera berlari menghampiri Hinata, tidak disangka ia akan bertemu Hinata secepat itu setelah sampai di Hokkaido.

"Hinata! Hisashiburiiiiii! Kau terlihat berbeda. Hampir saja aku tak mengenalimu."

"Kau juga Misa-chan. Yaah, um.. kau terlihat semakin cantik."

"Haha, bisa saja. Ayo kita cari tempat mengobrol, aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hinata,"

Well, sebenarnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa kenyataannya Hinata menyukai Misaki sejak lama. Tapi sepertinya hanya Misaki yang tidak peka dengan perasaan Hinata. Karena hubungan mereka yang terbilang cukup dekat, ia benar-benar menganggap Hinata sebagai sahabatnya. Benar-benar perempuan yang polos.

Mereka pun tenggelam dalam percakapan panjang. Tentu saja, sudah lama tidak bertemu pasti banyak sekali hal yang ingin diceritakan, entah itu oleh Misaki maupun Hinata sendiri.

"Eh ia, sepertinya saat aku memanggilmu tadi, aku melihat seseorang sedang berjalan kearahmu. Tapi karena aku tak tahan, aku langsung memanggilmu. Aku agak terkejut,kupikir ia temanmu,tapi kenapa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"Ha? Seseorang? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tadi hanya menikmati udara disekitar sungai sendirian. Mungkin kau salah lihat Hinata. Lagipula aku begitu terkejut saat kau memanggilku, maka itu aku langsung menghampirimu."

"Tapi aku yakin dia sedang berjalan kearahmu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak sadar?"

"Tidak. Ah, sudah, lupakan saja. Ayo kita pulang, sudah waktunya makan siang, aku mulai lapar nih. Kau kerumahku saja. Kurasa Suzuna sudah selesai membuat resep baru."

"Wah! Asik! Sudah lama aku tak makan masakan Suzuna! Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di Hokkaido benar-benar indah. Bintang terlihat begitu banyak dan bersinar sangat terang. Di sebuah penginapan, Usui Takumi menumpu pada balkon depan kamarnya, memandang sambil menerawang jauh kearah bintang-bintang tersebut. Memikirkan sosok yang tadi pagi dilihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tertarik dengan seorang wanita.

'Kau... Siapa kau?'

.

.

.

.

To be continue...


End file.
